habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Gems
Gems are a form of in-game currency used for purchases. They are used in the shops, for backgrounds, and for avatar customizations. The difference between gems and gold is that the main method of acquiring gems is by purchasing them with real money. Gems are the primary method by which Habitica developers receive financial support. Habitica is not a pay-to-win game. Gem purchases are not necessary to enjoy the game. Gem-purchasable items are usually one of the following: shareable (e.g. pet quests), entirely cosmetic (e.g. backgrounds), or achievable with time (e.g. Orb of Rebirth). Additionally, any items bought with gems will not give the player an advantage in their stats. There are five ways to obtain gems: * buy gems directly with real money * subscribe with real money and then buy gems with gold * receive a gifted subscription or gifted gems * win a challenge that has a gem reward (free but time consuming) * contribute to Habitica (also free but time consuming) Buying Gems for Yourself You can buy Gems for yourself on the website, Android app, and iOS app. On the website: #Click on the Gem icon in the Toolbar. A pop-up with the options to "Buy Gems" and "Subscribe" will appear. #Choose the "Buy Gems" option. #Select your preferred payment method: credit card, PayPal, or Amazon Pay. If you pay with a credit card, you might be charged a fee by your bank. #Follow the on-screen instructions for the payment option you have selected. #Refer to the notes below underneath the mobile app instructions. On the Android or iOS mobile app: #Tap on the Gem icon in the header or go to Menu > Gems & Subscription. #Select the "GEMS" tab. #Follow the on-screen instructions for making the payment. #*On the iOS app, payment will be done through iTunes. #*On the Android app, payment will be done through Google Play. If you have money in your Google Play balance, you may be able to use that instead of another payment method, depending on Google's policy for your country. Important: On the website and mobile apps, click the Buy or Confirm button once only. Clicking the button multiple times may result in multiple purchases being made. If the gems don't appear in your account immediately, please see the Troubleshooting Gem Purchases section below. Subscribing Subscriptions are an excellent way to support Habitica while gaining access to additional Habitica features. Players who have a monthly subscription, a group plan, or a corporate plan may use gold to buy gems, at a rate of 20 gold per gem. The option to buy gems with gold appears in the Special Item section of the Market after subscribing. The following table shows the monthly limit of gold-purchasable gems available to each subscriber. On the website, a purple circle in the top right corner of the gems icon will indicate how many gems are still available for purchase to complete the monthly gem cap. On the iOS app, click on the gem icon to open a menu with this information If you do not buy enough gems to meet your gem cap for that month, the gems not purchased do not roll over to the next month. If you do not have the gold at the end of the month, you might wish to consider using Fix Character Values to give yourself a loan of enough gold and then pay it back later with a custom reward. Please note that the site admins are not able to refund gems not purchased at the end of the month. The gem purchase cap resets within the first three days of each month, regardless of what day of the month the player's subscription started. Gifting Gems and subscriptions can also be gifted to other players. You can choose to make a gift of one or more gems from your inventory or to buy gems to send to another player. To access the Gift dialogue box, click the Gift icon on the player's Profile (in the top right-hand corner) using the Habitica web client. A popup will then open that gives you the option of sending gems to that player or buying a subscription for that player. To send gems from your existing inventory, enter the number of gems you'd like to send, then click the Send button. To purchase gems, enter the number of gems you'd like to purchase. The purchase amount will be displayed, and you will be able to select PayPal, Amazon Payments, or a card as payment options. To choose a subscription, select from the options of 1 month, 3 months, 6 months, or 1 year. Again, you can select PayPal, Amazon Payments, or a card as payment options. You can also attach a personal message to send with the gift. When your gift has been sent, the recipient will receive an automated message in their inbox telling them what you have given them, i.e., the number of gems or the number of months of subscription. If you entered a personal message, it will be appended to the automated message. Note that asking other players to gift you gems in chat or via private messaging is considered spamming and is forbidden under the Community Guidelines. Obtaining Gems for Free Players may earn gems in Habitica in three ways. Some of these require a significant time investment: #Win challenges that award gems as a prize. Note that not all challenges give gems and that you probably won't win all challenges you join. #Receive a contributor reward for helping with the development of Habitica. Note that not all contributions will be accepted and those that are might take a long time to be implemented, especially for art contributions. #Receive a gift of gems from a user. Please keep in mind, that it is a violation of the Community Guidelines to ask for a gift of gems. The first two methods of obtaining gems are designed to support Habitica and improve the overall user experience. Gem Uses Gems can be used to purchase the following: *Eggs (can also be obtained for free from drops) *Hatching Potions (can also be obtained for free from drops) *Food (can also be obtained for free from drops) *Saddles to upgrade a pet to a mount immediately (can also be obtained for free from Daily Check-In Incentives) *Avatar Appearance changers (skin, hair, clothing, some ears) *Backgrounds *Items from the Seasonal Shop (seasonally during the four Grand Galas) *Fortify Potion *Certain quest scrolls *Guild creation (creating a new guild costs four gems) *Class changes *Orb of Rebirth (becomes free at level 100) *Key to the Kennels (becomes free when you have Triad Bingo) *Prizes in any challenges you create (public challenges in the Tavern must have a reward of at least 1 gem; this is to discourage spam) As mentioned above, you never have to buy or use gems: gem rewards are either cosmetic, like backgrounds; able to be earned for free, like eggs; or shareable, like quests (only one person in a party needs to buy them and then everyone can participate). Troubleshooting Gem Purchases If you buy gems in the iOS or Android mobile app but the gems don't appear immediately, go back to the app's gem purchase page and keep it open for two minutes (this is to give the app time to connect to iTunes or Google Play), then go to your tasks page and drag downwards on your tasks to force a sync. If that does not work, read on below. For any other problems with gem purchases, please describe the problem in the Report a Bug guild, which you can reach from the Help menu on the website and from the Guild menu on the mobile app (you'll find it under "Public Guilds). A moderator or staff member might ask you to send an email, in which case you should do so. If any other player instructs you to send an email, please do not follow their advice but wait for a moderator or staff member to reply to you (this is to protect you from the rare put possible situation where a malicious player might be trying to trick you into sending your purchase information to an email address that is not owned by Habitica). In Habitica's database and in the data extracted from the database using the API, the amount of gems for a user or guild is stored in the balance field. The value stored is the dollar value of the gems owned, which is $1 for 4 gems. Thus if the balance is 1, the user or guild has 4 gems. If the balance is 0.5, the user or guild has 2 gems. de:Edelsteine fr:Gemmes ru:Самоцветы nl:Edelstenen ja:ジェム zh:宝石 Category:Mechanics